


Dog Days (Are Just Beginning)

by wishboneluck



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Animals, M/M, Revelations, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, thoughtful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishboneluck/pseuds/wishboneluck
Summary: Alec finds an abandoned puppy with Luke and wants to take her home, not quite sure how Magnus will react.





	Dog Days (Are Just Beginning)

Dog Day (Are Just Beginning)

Alec’s meeting with Luke ends the way all their recent meetings have, with him feeling they’ve reached a decent compromise and with takeout containers for both himself and Magnus. Luke walks him out, their conversation drifting from business to casual, when they hear it- a slight whimpering.

Frowning, Alec looks to his soon to be stepfather. “Is that one of yours?”

He’s never heard a whimper quite like that from a werewolf or werepup, but stranger things have happened especially in the wake of Valentine and Johnathan. 

Luke shakes his head and they both stay silent, waiting for the noise again. A few seconds later it happens again and they quickly follow the noise to behind the Jade Wolf. Luke tracks the noise to the dumpster, and with a grimace, wastes no time in leaping in. He ducks down and seconds later comes back up, a shivering and dirty puppy in his arms who he hands over to Alec who cradles the animal to his chest as Luke gets out of the dumpster.

“What should we do?” Alec asks, the filthy animal is getting grime all over his shirt and she smells awful but he doesn’t care, just cuddles her closer hoping to give her some warmth and comfort.

“Too late for any shelters, but we could keep her here tonight, some of the pack can look out for her and take her to one tomorrow.”

Feeling a surge of protectiveness, Alec grips her even closer to him. Luke sighs as if anticipating an argument from him.

“There’s no way you could take her to yours? Mother’s always wanted a pet.”

It’s a blatant lie and a bad one at that, but Alec really doesn’t want this puppy in a shelter. Who knows how long it could be until she’s adopted and she’s already been abandoned once, he can’t bear to be the second letdown to this innocent creature.

Luke just snorts. “No, she hasn’t. Your mother likes everything pristine and that doesn’t happen with a puppy. Besides, I’m the only dog allowed at that house.” He finishes this off with a wink and Alec can’t restrain his eye roll.

He considers his and Magnus’ place, with Magnus’ centuries-old artifacts and expensive furniture and décor. Alec also considers Magnus’s fire-breathing snake and the uncountable stray cats the occasionally wander down from the roof. 

“I think I’ll take her home.”

Luke’s eyebrows say more than words ever could. 

“Magnus won’t mind, he loves animals,” Alec says defensively. 

“You sure about that?”

Alec nods, yes this is something he should at least call and warn him about but he knows his argument if there is any at all, would be cemented by the still shivering puppy in his arms.

“Well at least let me get you some extra food, and maybe I can find a nice bottle of gin, help smooth out your plea deal.”

Beaming, Alec nods and Luke goes inside. Minutes later, Luke comes out with three extra boxes of food (one for the dog) and he makes good on finding the gin.

“Good luck, kiddo.”

Alec waves him away with a smile and heads off, slowing his walk as the puppy falls asleep against him. The door is open by the time he makes it up to the loft, which he’s grateful for as opening the door with all that he’s carrying would have been difficult.

“Darling I see you brought food! And” Magnus pauses as he notices what else is in Alec’s hands.

“A new friend?” Magnus asks when he finally finds the words.

Alec puts down the food and presents the slightly protesting and sleeping puppy to Magnus. 

“Sort of? Luke and I found her in a dumpster and we couldn’t leave her there. My mom isn’t great with pets so Luke couldn’t take her and she’s already been through enough I don’t want to be another person to leave her.”

Magnus blink rapidly, still seeming unsure of what’s going on.

“And you want to keep her?”

“I want us to keep her, yes. I know I should have called before and I’m sorry but I couldn’t just leave her.”

“That’s a big responsibility, Alexander.”

Alec grimaces and knows that Magnus didn’t mean that to be as condescendingly as he’s taking it.

“Yes, I’ve never had a pet before but I know the basics of walking, feeding and basic care. It’s not rocket science.”

Magnus looks abashed but purses his lips together and Alec knows he’s about to say something he doesn’t want to.

“I didn’t mean in that way Alexander, I would never doubt your caring abilities. I meant,” he pauses still searching for the words. “I meant us. It’s a big step.”

The words, once Alec considers them after the initial rush of hurt, make sense. Magnus has been like all of this with their first steps. And like with their first time, Alec moving in and their first ‘I love you’, it represents something very different to Magnus after centuries of heartbreak than to Alec who is in his first and certainly last relationship.

He gently puts the puppy down on the rug and places his hands on Magnus’s face, as smelly and dirty as his hands must be. With a flick of his wrist, both the puppy and his hands are clean and it’s no longer an issue. Otherwise, Magnus seems frozen in Alec’s grasp.

“It is, but it’s a step I’d really like to take with you. If you’re comfortable with it, that is. Something about this, I don’t know, just feels right.”

Magnus looks down at her, already asleep on the rug. Her coat shines now but she still looks scrawny and defenseless. Alec would hate to give her away, but he knows this is a big decision.

Finally, Magnus looks back and Alec and smiles, eyes shining with tenderness.

“How could I say no to these two faces?”

Alec laughs and pulls him into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> thank for reading! hope you enjoyed. I wanted to add more cute puppy scenes and maybe even give her a name + a Madzie scene but I couldn't come up with much :(


End file.
